Timeline
Below is a full and weekly updated timeline of active and completed RP threads for Transformers: Shattered Destinies. As each thread is completed it will be archived here on the Wiki and the name of the corresponding thread below will link to it for ease of reference and allow for reading in order of the timeline itself. You can also see a list of Finished threads here. 'Thread Timeline' Starting Year 2023 Current Timeline Dates - June 1st - August 31st, 2023 Thread Count Totals (72 Threads Active) (99 Threads Completed) (171 Threads Total) 'Timeline History' (8 Threads) Early Missions – Early War on Cybertron [[The Secrets of Trust|'The Secrets of Trust']] – Early War on Cybertron Desperate Times – Early War on Cybertron, after "The Secrets of Trust" New Beginning – Early War on Cybertron, after dismantling of Combat Control Project The Birth of Superion – Cybertron, following Allspark launch [[When a Spark Ignites|'When a Spark Ignites']] – June 7th-8th, 1998 The Completion of a Bond – June 6th-?, 2000 [[Message of Loss|'Message of Loss']] – August 7th, 2007, Cybertron 'March 2023' (7 Threads) [[Friendly Meeting|'Friendly Meeting']] – March 21st 2023 [[Paranoia|'Paranoia']] – March 24th 2023 [[Taking a Break|'Taking a Break']] – March 27th 2023 [[Shattered Soul|'Shattered Soul']] – March 28th-29th 2023 [[Musings of a Mad Tinkerbot|'Musings of a Mad Tinkerbot']] – March 29th 2023 [[Moving In|'Moving In']] – March 29th 2023 [[Updates|'Updates']] – March 31st 2023 'April 2023' (12 Threads) Cabin Fever – April 5th 2023 Finally Home – April 10th 2023 Separated Landing – Earth – April 18th 2023 Separated Landing – Mars – April 18th 2023 [[With A Little Luck|'With a Little Luck']] – April 18th 2023 [[Researching History|'Researching History']] – April 25th 2023 [[Fuel Guzzler|'Fuel Guzzler']] – April 26th 2023 [[Sitting Still|'Sitting Still']] – April 27th 2023 [[Stalking the Base|'Stalking the Base']] – April 27th 2023 Simple Pleasures – April 27th 2023 [[Gambling Flight|'Gambling Flight']] – April 28th 2023 [[Senseless Destruction|'Senseless Destruction']] – April 28th 2023 'May 2023' (57 Threads) Exploration Trip – May 1st 2023 Reunion – May 1st 2023 New Kid on the Block – May 2nd 2023 A New Place To Train – May 2nd 2023 Upside Down Boredom – May 3rd 2023 Uncertain Loyalties – May 3rd 2023 Solemn Celebration – May 3rd 2023 Don’t Mind the Minibot – May 4th 2023 [[Mission Undetermined, Destination Unknown|'Mission Undetermined, Destination Unknown']] – May 4th 2023 [[Finally Back|'Finally Back']] – May 5th 2023 [[A Daily Flight|'A Daily Flight']] – May 5th 2023 Musical Planet Fall – May 5th 2023 [[Darkness Rising|'Darkness Rising']] – May 5th 2023 [[A Not so Typical Evening|'A Not so Typical Evening']] – May 5th 2023 A Desperate Plea – May 5th 2023 When Shadows Fall – May 5th-6th 2023 Racing the Streets – May 6th-7th 2023 [[Relaxing|'Relaxing']] – May 7th 2023 [[A Prime Reunion|'A Prime Reunion']] – May 9th 2023 [[Prime Sorrow|'Prime Sorrow']] – May 9th 2023 [[Interesting Information|'Interesting Information']] – May 10th 2023 [[Honor and Horror|'Honor and Horror']] – May 11th 2023 Changes – May 11th 2023 Awkward Situation – May 12th 2023 Unexpected News – May 12th 2023 Searching for Autobots and Answers – May 14th 2023 Music Festival – May 14th 2023 Escaping Termination – May 17th 2023 Decision Made – May 17th 2023 Big Bot Duel – May 17th 2023 Anger is Energy – May 18th 2023 At Exhausting Heights – May 18th 2023 Night of Relaxation – May 19th 2023 Wrong Flight – May 19th 2023 Bad Sun – May 20th 2023 Memories of a Flyer – May 20th 2023 Break Time! – May 20th 2023 New Medic in Town – May 21st 2023 Return of a Lost Spark – May 21st 2023 Flying High – May 21st 2023 Monkeying Around – May 22nd 2023 Soldiers of the Wasteland – May 22nd 2023 Search Time Out – May 22nd 2023 Exploring – May 22nd 2023 High Orbit – May 23rd 2023 Separation – May 23rd 2023 The Sky Isn’t the Limit – May 24th 2023 Running Wild – May 25th 2023 Knot Work Fire – May 26th 2023 Sunning – May 27th 2023 Madness and Destruction Reunited – May 28th 2023 Easy Part Done, Hard Stuff Starting – May 28th 2023 Doubtful Thoughts – May 29th 2023 Looking for Zion – May 30th 2023 Lurking – May 30th 2023 New Life Adjustment – May 31st 2023 Rainy Afternoons – May 31st 2023 'June 2023' (39 Threads) It’s Good to be Back! – June 1st 2023 Docked – June 1st 2023 Night Full of Trouble – June 1st 2023 Destructive Urges – June 3rd 2023 Planetfall of Fail – June 3rd 2023 A Night Gone Wrong – June 3rd 2023 Expect the Unexpected – June 5th 2023 A Grumpy Rotorcraft – June 5th 2023 Clearing a Mind – June 6th-7th 2023 Shade Search – June 6th 2023 Rainy Afternoons – June 6th 2023 Weigh Anchor – June 6th 2023 Harmless Fun – June 7th 2023 The Long Awaited Prize – June 7th 2023 Orbital Flight – June 7th 2023 Ride into the Danger Zone – June 8th 2023 Searching for Work – June 9th 2023 Seeking Insight – June 9th 2023 Consequences for the Action – June 9th 2023 Rocky Start – June 10th 2023 Buggin' an ol' Bot – June 10th 2023 The Strength of Brotherhood – June 12th 2023 Introductory Struggles – June 14th 2023 False Badge – June 15th 2023 Hell Falls From the Heavens – June 16th 2023 Beach Run – June 17th 2023 A Prisoner's Contemplations – June 18th 2023 Observations – June 18th 2023 Visiting – June 23rd 2023 Red Truck vs. Red Head – June 25th 2023 Hating Crates – June 26th 2023 Intruder from Above – June 27th 2023 Hitting the Town – June 27th 2023 Tortured Spark – June 27th 2023 Crisis of Faith – June 28th 2023 Reflection and Recovery – June 29th 2023 The Unthinkable Nightmare – June 28th-July 2nd 2023 Late Night Out – June 30th 2023 For the Love of Music – June 30th 2023 For the Love of Music – Green Room – June 30th 2023 'July 2023' (27 Threads) Curiosity Killed the Con – July 1st 2023 Rainy Night for a Spar – July 2nd 2023 To Struggle in Darkness – July 2nd 2023 System Boot Sequence: Initiated – July 4th 2023 Work Hard, Play Hard – July 4th 2023 A Sparkmate’s Return – July 4th 2023 Fire and Ice on the Streets – July 4th 2023 Funny Awkward Meeting – July 5th 2023 Looking Around – July 6th 2023 A Day at the Plateaus – July 7th 2023 Inevitable Boredom – July 8th 2023 Standing Rivalries – July 10th 2023 Independent, No More – July 10th 2023 Freedom Without Direction – July 12th 2023 Reuniting the Lost – July 12th 2023 Building Trust – July 12th 2023 The Crazy Bitch Has Landed – July 13th 2023 Out and About – July 13th 2023 Everyone Has Their Vices – July 20th 2023 Under the Stars – July 22nd 2023 Inner Turbulence – July 22nd 2023 Skimming the Beach – July 24th 2023 Trouble Makers – July 27th 2023 Mischarted Course – July 28th 2023 Dark Deja-Vu – July 30th 2023 'August 2023' (21 Threads) Looking Down – August 1st, 2023 Sneaking Off Equal Big Trouble – August 4th, 2023 Second Meeting – August 5th, 2023 Mission Preparations – August 7th, 2023 New Beginnings – August 10th, 2023 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – August 10th, 2023 Listening – August 13th, 2023 Repair and a Chat – August 13th, 2023 Cowering – August 17th, 2023 Something Unusual – August 18th, 2023 Dance for the Moment – August 20th, 2023 Getting Sandwhich – August 20th, 2023 Meetings – August 20th, 2023 Lost in the Darkest Shadows – August 21st, 2023 Questionable Loyalties – August 21st, 2023 A Place to Call – August 25th, 2023 Graphite Life – August 28th, 2023 Tropical Getaway – August 29th, 2023 Just a Short Break – August 30th, 2023 Unannounced – August 31st, 2023 The Trouble with Seekers – August 31st, 2023 Category:Information and Guides